Total Drama Island's Revenge
by TotalDramaLover46321
Summary: Join Chris McLean in a new season of Total Drama. It's old and new, people! It has painful and embarrassing challenges, secret pasts, make-ups and break-ups and much more! MxZ TMOxOc ONE MALE APP CLOSED! Welcome to Total...Drama...Island's Revenge! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first time writing a Total Drama fan-fic, so I think it's not going to be that good. Anyway, the TD characters are from Revenge of the Island and World Tour. I'll also be putting a new Oc. But I'm also putting only ONE place for an Oc. If I have more than one, I'll have to pick between them. Also, you'll be picking the teams' names.**

* * *

The contestants:

**Team (review or PM me the name):**

Mike

Zoey

Cameron

Gwen

Sierra

Dakota

Duncan

Cody

Amelia Killers (My Oc)

******Team (review or PM me the name):**

Jo

B

Lindsay

Lightning

Owen

Izzy

Anne Maria

Brick

? (Oc, has to be a male)

* * *

**So join Chris McLean hosting a new season of Total Drama. Welcome to Total...Drama...Island's Revenge!**

**Me: If that title's already taken, I'm sorry! I can't think of anything else!**


	2. New Players and Truth or Dodgebrawl

**Hey, guys! I finally got some readers and 2 applications. I'll also put another Oc of mine. Congratulations, MysticalMosaic! Your Oc is on my story! I'm sorry, The house master (guest) that your Oc wasn't accepted, but you didn't exactly put how your Oc looked like. After Revenge of the Island and during after No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition. Although, I'm pretty sure that Heather got eliminated in that episode. Oh yeah, and the introduction on the contestants? Yeah, that was fake. Except for the one app. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

*****Chapter 1*****

* * *

Chris McLean walks in front of the camera, "Welcome back to Total Drama! The producers thought that they could change the name because of the new contestants coming. Now it's more friendships, conflicts, make-ups/break-ups, and painful/embarrassing challenges! Welcome to Total...Drama...Island's Revenge!

**_~Theme Song~_**

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine,  
You guys are on my mind.  
You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see,  
I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun,  
Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won,  
Everything to prove, nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day.  
Cause, I wanna be famous!_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_  
_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous  
_(_Whistling in tune_)

* * *

The show begins with Mal (Mike) setting a trap deep in the woods with an evil grin on his face. The camera flashes and went to the next scene where the Heroic Hamsters are talking while Zoey was thinking Mike's new behavior. That is, until Chris made an announcement.

"LISTEN UP, CAMPERS! WE HAVE SOME NEW CONTESTANTS COMING! SO GET TO THE DOCKS AND MEET ME THERE, ASAP!"

**~Confessional~**

**Zoey: Oh, new contestants! I wonder who is it!**

**Mal: New contestants, huh? This is going to be fun.**

**~End confessional~ **

The Heroic Hamsters are on the right side of the docks while the Villainous Vultures are on the left.

"Listen up, peeps! We have three new contestants that will be joining us!" Chris exclaimed. "Two of them are best friends while the other one is a total stranger. Here they come now!"

Everyone paid attention to the same plane that got them to the island at the first place.

Chris introduced the people one by one.

"Meet a Filipino-American with "Killers" for a last name and also has M.P.D. Amelia!"

A 16 year-old girl with pale skin, blond hair w/ dark blue highlights, blue eyes, and is wearing a small black jacket, a bright-light blue tank-top, a small purple skirt, and black/gray boots. She also appears to have a necklace with a golden pearl chain with a dark purple rhombus. Chef pushed her off the plane.

"Santa Maria!"

Chris introduced her two alternative personalities.

"Malentra!" _Gasp!_ Amelia's pupils turned red while the whites turned green with purple mist coming out of them. Her voice sounded like Mal's, only female.

"It's on!"

"And Thomasine!"

_Gasp!_ Amelia's eyes turned back to normal, but her voice had a British accent, "What the hell!?"

Amelia splashed into the water.

Chris introduced the next contestant who happens to be a male, "Amy's best friend, Alex Clawford!"

"Amy!" A 17 year-old boy with pale skin, brown hair, chartreuse (a shade of green) eyes, and is wearing a gray T-shirt, dark blue pants w/ a black belt w/ a silver buckle, and the same boots as Amy, only slightly bigger. Alex did the same dive as Zoey in the first episode.

"Next competitor, Clayton Farris!"

A 17 year-old boy with white skin w/ a slight sun-kissed look, blonde; Semi-medium length wavy and fluffy hair, rounded emerald green eyes, and wears a skin tight pastel lavender v-neck shirt with a pair of dark blue designer skinny jeans. Clayton did a graceful dive.

"Yahoo!" His voice is a bit more high-pitched than a normal boy's. Clayton splashed into the water.

**~Confessional~**

**Mal: Don't I know that Amelia?**

**Amelia: Aye, I forgot that Mal was here! Mal ay aking kasintahan pabalik sa Juvenile pagpigil! *Face-palms***

**~End confessional~ **

"Also, the producers wanted to change the team names. Heroic Hamsters, you're now called the Shooting Stars." Their logo changed to a golden shooting star.

"Villainous Vultures, you're now called the Thunder Shocks!" Their logo changed to red cloud with a lighter area on the bottom.

"Now, it's still good virus evil. Amy, you're with the Thunder Shocks. Alex and Clayton, you're on the the Shooting Stars!" The three new contestants walked to their teams.

**~Confessional~**

**Alex: I knew that Amy would be on the villain's team. *Sighs* I have to tell my team what we're up against now.**

**Amelia: At least I'm not near TMO!**

**Clayton: This is going to be GREAT!**

**Mal: I'm telling you, Amelia looks very familiar!**

**~End confessional~ **

"So, Chris. What's our next challenge?" Amelia asked.

Chris giggled, "A combination of Truth or Laser Shark and Dodgebrawl. Everyone to the court!"

***Flash* **

Everyone was at the arena where the original cast played their dodge ball-challenge.

"Here's how the game goes: when you get hit by the ball, I'll asked you a question about your life and head to the bleachers. If you dodge or block, you don't get a question asked. First team to reach 15 wins. And...BEGIN!" Chris exclaimed.

**Score **

**Shooting Stars: 0**

**Thunder Shocks: 0 **

"Mike", Zoey, Sierra, and Duncan were at the right side while Alejandro, Gwen, Scott and Courtney were on the left. Courtney threw a ball to "Mike", who easily dodges and throws his ball in her direction.

"Ahhh!" Courtney dodges the ball and the ball hit Scott.

"Scott, is it true that you slipped on the mud and fell into the Pig's coop when you were 9?" Chris asked.

Scott blushed a dark red with a shocked expression. Too embarrassed, he only nodded his head. Everyone burst out of laughing while Scott went to the bleachers as Amelia took his place, still laughing hard.

**Score**

**Shooting Stars: 1**

**Thunder Shocks: 0 **

Amelia picked and threw a ball at Zoey, who blocks the ball and goes to Courtney's direction. The ball hits Courtney and Chris asked a question.

"Courtney, is it true that you only play Total Drama just to win the million, even though you're already rich?"

The C.I.T. member looked proud of herself, "yes." She went to the bleachers as Scott got back into the game.

Amy and Alex booed while Gwen had a confused look on her face. The next rounds skipped into the next last two rounds.

***Time skip***

**Score**

**Shooting Stars: 13**

**Thunder Shocks: 13 **

"Okay, it's neck and neck!" Chris exclaimed.

"Mike" threw a ball hard enough to be light fast. The ball hits Amelia.

"Ouch, that hurts to the core!"

"Amelia, is it true that you used to date someone named Mal in Juvenile?"

Amy had a look of fear and moved her eyes to "Mike". Amelia gulped hard and nodded. Alex's left eye twitched, Clayton whistled, Duncan and Zoey had a shocked expression and "Mike" had wide-eyes.

**~Confessional~**

**Mal: I knew Amelia looked familiar!**

**Amelia: Chris just HAD to ask that question! This is bad!**

**Zoey: I need to ask Duncan if he know's anything about this.**

**Duncan: Oh man, Mal plus Amelia back at Juvie equals bad news!**

**Alex: When I figure out who Mal is, he'll be sorry!**

**Clayton: I can't believe Amelia has been in Juvie.**

**~End confessional~ **

"Okay, next round!"

Duncan threw a ball at Alejandro, who blocks the ball and hits "Mike". Mal's hair-style showed and Amelia screamed.

"Mike, is it true that you went to Juvenile Detention several years ago?"

Mal fixed his hair and cleared his voice,"That was only ONE TIME!"

**Score**

**Shooting Stars: 14**

**Thunder Shocks: 14 **

"The next team who wins gets a special reward that will help in the next challange and a night at the McLean Spa Hotel!"

Gwen aims for Zoey and throws the ball. Zoey dodged and threw her ball and it hits Scott.

"Scott, true or false. You used to be called Scotty-the-Piggy," said Chris.

Scott looks embarrassed again,"true..." Amelia was the first one to burst out of laughing, followed by "Mike" and everyone else.

"The Shooting Stars win! Thunder Shocks, I'll see you a the elimination," Chris said. Amelia's eyes turned snake-like for only one second. Her team-mates, except Scott, got a three second headache and went to the confessional to pick the loser.

***Flash* **

"The following players are safe. Alejandro, Gwen, Amelia. Cameron is sick so he's safe. The final marshmallow...goes to...Courtney," Chris explained. Courtney catches her treat and Scott went down the Flush of Shame.

**~Confessional~**

**Amelia: As Mal said in "Evil Dread", one by one, they will all...fall...**

**~End confessional~ **

As the two teams get ready for bed, Amelia wanted to be alone outside of the Loser Cabin. "Mike" waited for the coast to be clear.

"It's been several years. How's it been?" Mal asked in his sinister voice.

Amelia didn't look at him. "Remember, Mal. We're not meant to be."

Mal placed a hand under her chin, forcing Amy to look at him.

"Oh, but I do. I'll make your team suffer if they do anything bad to you, physically or emotionally."

Without hesitation, Mal forcefully kissed Amelia for three seconds. Amy was in total shock and was paralyzed.

"See ya soon, my Devil Queen," said Mal. He went to the spa hotel, leaving Amy in her thoughts. The only camper that saw the kiss was Clayton.

**~Confessional~**

**Clayton: Now that's a shocker! **

**Amelia: Why does some bad boys have so hot around here!?**

**Mal: How can not resist a bad boy? *Chuckles evilly***

**~End confessional~ **

While Amy was still in her thoughts, a sick-looking Cameron came out. He looked confused and surprised at the new girl.

"Who are you?" Cameron sounded like his nose was clogged up.

Amelia finally snapped out of her mind, "What? Oh, hi. I'm a new player and team-mate. You're Cameron, correct?"

The bubble-boy only nodded.

"Say, is it okay if I helped you with helping Mike's problem?" Amy asked.

"Sure, why?" Cameron replied.

"Now's not a good time to tell. Maybe I'll tell you in the morning. But I just want to help with Mike's problem."

"Okay, I understand."

"Oh, yeah. Wait here." Amelia ran inside and after three minutes, she came back with a water bottle. "Here. Drink this and you'll be better in the morning."

Cameron accepted, "Okay, thanks."

Amy giggled, "I'm a little bit like Gwen."

***Flash* **

Meanwhile with the Shooting Stars, Zoey had an un-easy feeling while Clayton had an un-easy look. Duncan was thinking of his time from Juvie and "Mike" was just relaxing and whistling his theme. Alex and Sierra was already sleeping.

Zoey yawned, "I'm going to bed. Anyone else coming?"

"Me," replied Clayton.

The two left leaving Duncan and Mal.

"Okay, dude. Why are you so happy? Other than the fact that we won," said Duncan.

Mal chuckled, "Let's just say... Amelia will be mine again..."

The evil persona left, still whistling.

Duncan gasped in horror.

***Flash* **

The scene changed into the TV room with Chris.

"This is getting good so far! Who will win and who will get the Big Flush? Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island's Revenge" The screen fades, ending the episode.

* * *

**Next time on Total Drama:**

**Malentra (Amelia) was spying on the Shooting Stars.**

**Alex had a curious look on his face.**

**Mal: One more step and she'll be mine.**

**Amy was hanging upside-down from a rope.**

**Amelia: I have a good feeling who set that trap!**

**Zoey had a concerned look on her face.**

**Clayton: How can I tell Zoey and Alex about Mike and Amy!?**

**Alejandro: I can use this as an advantage.**

**NEXT EPISODE: A SECRET PAST**


	3. A Secret Past

**Total Drama belongs to Cartoon Network and Teletoon!**

**PS: This chapter may be confusing and random.**

*****Chapter 3*****

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama," Chris began. "Three new competitors came to win the million! One girl villain and two boy heroes. And some painful and kinda funny challenge. Only eleven competitors remain! Which team will win next? Find out right now on Total...Drama...Island's Revenge!

_**(Theme**** Song)**_

It was raining hard and since the Loser Cabin had leaks in it, both teams had to stay in the McLean Spa Hotel. Everyone was so bored, especially Alex and Amelia. Chris then made an announcement.

"LISTEN UP, PEEPS! THE RAIN WILL NOT BE STOPPING FOR THE DAY, SO WE ALL HAVE A DAY-OFF!"

Amelia then turned to Thomasine, "Excuse me! Is there any metal parts and building tools in here?"

The butler nodded and lead her to another room. Mal smiled and wanted to do something to pass the time.

"Anyone want to play Truth or Dare?"

Alex immediately got interested, while the others think first and agreed.

"Okay, who's asking first?"

"Me," said Alex. "Clayton, truth or dare?"

Clayton thought for a moment, "truth."

"What's your biggest secret?"

Clayton's eyes widen. He can't tell everybody about Mal and Amelia right now. Looks like he has to lie. "I-I'm i-i-in love w-with Svetlana..."

Everyone, except "Mike", burst out of laughing. Alex knew a lie when he sees one, but seeing his team-mate's condition, he's not going to force him.

"Okay, Alex. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alex had a bored look on his face.

"I dare you to tell Amelia's childhood. If you don't know it, then kiss Zoey on the cheek."

Alex regretted choosing "Dare". So he has to lie and do the second choice.

***Meanwhile with Thomasine* **

It may be raining, but Thomasine is a great inventor. The necklace she's wearing is a 2-in-1. She attends to keep this a secret, but Amelia is half-vampire. The necklace protects Amelia from the sun so that she can stay under the sun for a long time. It also helps her from being wet by the rain or something else, besides the shower. Anyways, Thomasine was in the woods looking for some parts for her next invention. But then she got caught by Mal's trap. Now she's hanging up-side down by a rope.

***Confessional***

**Amelia: I have a pretty good idea who set that trap!**

**Clayton: How can I tell Zoey and Alex about Amelia and Mal!?**

***End confessional* **

Thomasine grabbed her legs and climbed up the rope. She uses her teeth to cut the rope below her hands. She landed and continued looking. Thomasine finally found what she was looking for: blueberries.

She picked two blueberries that were the biggest and ran back to the hotel.

"That's so not cool!" Zoey yelled. Thomasine knew they were playing Truth or Dare.

"Yo, Thomasine. What to play with us?" Alex asked.

Thomasine shook her head no, "Sorry, Alex. I'm working on something. Amelia did a request."

She left and Cameron turned to Alex.

"I thought her name was Amelia."

"She also has M.P.D. But they go pretty well with each other and Thomasine and Malentra are Amelia's first best friends/helpers."

***Time skip* **

The contestants got bored of Truth or Dare and decided to check on Amelia. They went to her room and saw Thomasine holding a ray-gun. While the others are terrified and confused, Mal and Alex smiled.

"What'cha got there, Thomas?" Alex asked.

"Don't call me Thomas, Alexander! And this is my Separator-Ray. It actually separates the person's personality and it runs on blueberries. That bigger and more berries it has, the power it holds. But since me, Malentra, and Amy loves being together as one, I'm testing it on Mal-MIKE! I meant Mike!"

Mal knew where this was going and ran off. Thomasine noticed and ran after him. She caught Mal after ten seconds since Amelia's half-vampire, she's half-vampire as well. She was about to blast Mal with the laser when the background changed. All of them saw Amelia and Malentra talking on the couch.

"I don't know! He's the one who kissed me!" Amelia yelled. The two girls then sensed a presence and turned to the two teams.

"Okay! Who pushed the red button on my bed?!" Thomasine yelled.

Sierra raised her hand and stayed silent.

Amelia, Malentra and Thomasine's clothes changed. Their new clothes matched their personality. Amy was wearing the same thing that she wears everyday, but her hair was in a high pony-tail with a blue bow w/ a purple rhombus in the center, and is wearing a gray scarf.

Malentra was wearing a simple sleeveless black dress w/ a gray belt with a red rhombus for the buckle, a black choker with sliver spikes and black/gray boots, each with a red rhombus. Her hair-style was straight.

Thomasine was wearing a light green shirt with a darker green rhombus, a black skirt that stops at least 2 1/2 inches from her knees, and white boots, each with a dark green rhombus, and gray high-socks. Her hair was similar to Amelia's, except the bangs were a bit more...boyish.

The three girls told the contestants that they were all inside Amy's subconscious. Zoey raised up her hand.

"Yes, Zoey?" Amelia said.

"Uh, is it okay if we go see your memories? If you can, that is."

Amelia and her personalities looked at each other. Malentra answered.

"Sure ya can."

The three girls lead the teams into another room. It was a corridor with more than 40 doors. Alex immediately took off running.

"Alex! Where are you going!?" Amelia run after him.

Alex reached a door that you would see in an abandon mansion on Halloween. The door titled: Juvenile Days-**KEEP OUT****! **Alex opened the door and went inside. There were lockers and cabinets everywhere. Alex went to the "Age 10" section.

"Where is it, where is it? Ah-ha! Found it!"

Alex opened a locker labeled: Being with Mal. A screen popped up and it's like the movie theaters. As the screen counts down from 60, the other contestants found him.

Amelia shouted, "Alex! What do think you're doing!?" She and her personas ran to him, but stopped when Alex pulled out a water-blaster.

The screen was on 50 and counting.

"That's far enough, Amy. One more step and you'll get it."

Amelia stared at the blaster, "Is that normal water?" The screen was on 45 and counting.

"Nope. It's Holy Water. Something that your amulet can't protect you from."

The Shooting Stars were watching the conflict of the two (or four) best friends while the Thunder Shocks waited for the flashback to start, which was starting now.

Amelia and her personalities turned to the screen and realized that it was from their Juvenile days.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" They said in unison.

_***Flashback***_

_A ten year-old Amelia Killers was having lunch in juvie. She was wearing a dark blue uniform. It has been a week after an incident caused by her alternative personality, Malentra. Amy was alone on an empty table. She didn't know it was empty for a reason. A boy with tanned skin, spiky black hair that covers his left eye, a gap in his teeth and dark circles under his eyes. It was Mal, also known as, The Malevolent One._

_"What do you think you're doing in _my _table?" Mal asked in his sinister voice._

_Since Amelia was new and shy, and that her alternative personalities promised her not to come out during juvie, she stayed silent. The other kids were yelling something like "He asked you a question!" and "Answer him!" Amelia just stayed silent._

_"Fine. You asked for it." Mal snapped his fingers._

_Two of his servants carried Amy from her seat. One of the boys hold Amelia in place while the other boy tries to punch her. Before they even got a chance to hurt her, Amy started singing her theme._

**_*(A part of Angel of Darkness by Alex C (feat. Yasmin K)* SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!_**

**_Hunt goes on,_**  
**_deep in the night,_**  
**_time to pray,_**  
**_down on your knees,_**  
**_you can't hide from the_**  
**_eternal light,_**  
**_until my last_**  
**_breath I will fight( I will fight...)_**

**_Now realize, the stars they die,_**  
**_darkness has fallen in paradise._**  
**_but we'll be strong, and we will fight,_**  
**_against the creatures of the night. _**

_As Amelia was singing, she was also fighting Mal's servants. Once she was finished, one had a black eye and a scar while the other boy had a broken thumb and finger and two missing teeth. Mal was very impressed by Amelia's performance._

_"They don't call me "Killers" for nothin'," said Amy._

_Amelia just stood there looking at Mal straight in the eyes, or eye since both of their hair was blocking one of their eyes. The lunch-room was dead silent. Mal smiled and motion Amy to eat with him. Amelia accepted his offer._

**_*2 weeks later*_**

_Ever since their first meeting, Mal and Amelia were running the place together. Amy told Mal that she has Multiple personality Disorder, but he didn't care. After all, he _is _a personality. The two of them started dating after six days after they became friends. Amelia said that she want to take their relationship slow. Mal was annoyed by it, but respected his girlfriend._

**_*2 days before Amelia gets out*_**

_Amy and Mal were in their prison-cell talking._

_"You have the same reason why I'm in juvie," said Mal._

_"What are the odds," replied Amelia._

_Mal opened his mouth to speak, but then got a look of fear. He closed his eyes, started grinding his teeth and held his head.  
_

_"NO! You are NOT locking me up in this mind of yours! I am in contr-!" Mal gasped, gushes out his eyes and passes out._

_"Mal! Wake up!" Amelia shook him and he woke up. Except that he wasn't Mal._

_"Mal? Oh no, the name's Mike."_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Okay, that's it! Everybody out! Thomasine, you can test the Separator-Ray tomorrow!" Amelia shouted. Everyone woke up and noticed that it wasn't raining anymore. All of them went outside and went to their usual spot when a challenge is over. Amelia, as Malentra, is spying on the Thunder Shocks, but soon hides as Mal came into view.

***Confessional* **

**Amelia: I should really put a lock on that door.**

**Alex: MIKE YOU ARE SO DEAD!**

**Clayton: At least Zoey and Alex now knows.**

**Zoey: Don't worry, Mike.**

**Duncan: This could end badly.**

**Alejandro****: I can use this as an advantage.**

***End confessional***

* * *

**Next time on Total Drama:**

**Amelia is fighting a Black Mamba.**

**Amy: There's an effect in my family when we get bit by ANY type of snake.**

**Alex is covered with red goop.**

**Alex: That is just disgusting!**

**Clayton: I can't sing! I'm a horrible singer!**

**NEXT EPISODE: PHOBIA TALENT**


End file.
